staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Kwietnia 2012
100px 05:25 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34; Pogodni: 7.35 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:08 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 Domisie - Nikt mnie nie rozumie; program dla dzieci 08:55 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 84; program dla dzieci 09:25 Strażnicy Dobrej Nowiny - Ukrzyżowanie, odc. 12 (Caught at the Crossroads); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (1999) 10:00 Galeria - odc. 48; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:25 Klan - odc. 2267 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 11:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5624 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5624); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 11:25 Generale, służba trwa...; reportaż 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:25 Apetyt na EURO - pę; magazyn 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Dziennik z życia niedźwiedzi 2/3 (Big Bear Diary) - txt. str. 777 47'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 13:40 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 15/21 - Kosztowny drobiazg, czyli rewizyta - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:45 Piąty Stadion - odc. 2, Orzeł 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Pogoda 15:20 Piąty Stadion - odc. 2, Orzeł 15:25 EUROexpress; magazyn 15:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2401 - wydanie świąteczne; teleturniej muzyczny 16:05 Komisarz Alex - odc. 6/13 - Morderstwo doskonałe - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Galeria - odc. 49; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:50 Klan - odc. 2268 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2402; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Tabaluga - O jednego smoka za dużo, odc. 6 (One dragon too many) kraj prod.Niemcy (1997) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Kapitan Corelli (Captain Corelli's Mandolin) - txt. str. 777 123'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001) 22:30 Piąty Stadion - odc. 2, Orzeł 22:40 Na pierwszym planie - wydanie specjalne; program publicystyczny 23:30 Moje życie beze mnie (My Life without me) 101'; dramat kraj prod.Kanada, Hiszpania (2003) 01:25 Kino nocnych marków - Krugerandy 91'; film TVP 03:05 Dżihad - Klucznik Świątyni Grobu Pańskiego 20'; cykl dokumentalny 03:25 Notacje - Anna Walentynowicz. Niczego nie żałuję; cykl dokumentalny 03:35 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:35 Zakończenie dnia 100px 05:10 Żandarm na emeryturze (Gendarme en ballade, Le) 96'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1970) 06:50 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 403 Bolesne pożegnanie; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:15, 10:00; Pogoda: 9:05; Panorama: 9:55 10:45 Lokatorzy - odc. 103 Potrójna randka; serial komediowy TVP 11:15 Familiada - odc. 1939 odcinek specjalny; teleturniej 11:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 2, Orzeł 11:55 Obok nas; magazyn 12:20 Organy Walckera; reportaż 12:45 Sąsiedzi - odc. 94 - Święta na świeżym powietrzu (324); serial komediowy TVP 13:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 735 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:45 Klasyka Polskiego Kabaretu - Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia... "Bo to nie ma co" 14:40 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - śmiech na sali 14:55 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 906 - JM; serial TVP 15:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 2, Orzeł 16:00 Panorama Kraj 16:20 Pogoda 16:25 Świat bez tajemnic - Daniel i konie 49'; film dokumentalny 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 9/69; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:40 Reporter Polski; magazyn 19:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 45 "Magda" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 19:35 Polska bez fikcji - Powroty 7'; film dokumentalny 19:40 Polska bez fikcji - Jak w raju 19'; film dokumentalny 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 736 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 907; serial TVP 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 645 21:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 2, Orzeł 22:55 Świat bez fikcji - Obywatel Havel (Citizen Havel) - txt. str. 777 121'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2008) 01:10 Ekstradycja II - odc. 5/9; serial TVP 02:10 Ekstradycja II - odc. 6/9; serial TVP 03:05 Leonard Cohen: I'm Your Man (Leonard Cohen: I'm Your Man); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005) 04:45 Polska bez fikcji - Jak w raju 19'; film dokumentalny 05:05 Zakończenie programu 100px 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:11 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:41 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda 07:13 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:53 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:43 Poranek TVP Info 08:50 Piąty stadion: Orzeł (2) 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:39 Pogoda 09:42 Serwis sportowy 09:48 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda 10:21 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:19 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:45 Piąty stadion: Orzeł (2) 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:54 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:54 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:22 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:45 Piąty stadion: Orzeł (2) 14:50 Pogoda 14:54 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:49 Pogoda 15:53 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:56 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Serwis info 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta 21:00 Pogoda 21:06 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:15 Studio LOTTO 22:24 Serwis info 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:04 Piąty stadion: Orzeł (2) 23:09 Pogoda 23:16 Sportowy wieczór 23:32 Smoleński lot - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 00:36 Minęła dwudziesta 01:25 Telekurier 01:45 Serwis info 01:50 Info Dziennik 02:26 Pogoda 02:31 Sportowy wieczór 02:45 Eurosąsiedzi (63) 02:57 Era wynalazków - magazyn popularnonaukowy 03:11 Raport z Polski 03:30 Prawdę mówiąc 03:56 Smoleński lot - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 04:50 Telekurier 05:07 Pogoda 05:10 Polska według Kreta: Wielkanoc i okolice (25) - magazyn turystyczny 05:34 Raport z Polski 05:50 Zakończenie programu 100px 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 TV Market 07:30 Scooby-Doo (14) 08:00 Przygody Animków (20) 08:30 The Looney Tunes Show (5) 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Droga kobiet (193) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Powrót właściciela (150) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Stypa (225) 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (404) 11:30 I kto tu rządzi: Ten pierwszy raz (5) 12:00 Doktor Oz radzi (86) - talk show 13:00 Pamiętniki z wakacji 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1484) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (154) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (405) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (273) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1485) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Kapeć (310) 20:05 Megahit: Protektor - film sensacyjny (USA,2009) 22:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 5 (114) 23:10 Skok do wody - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2005) 01:00 Zagadkowa noc 03:00 Tajemnice losu 100px 05:10 Uwaga! 05:25 Mango 07:30 Julia (70) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:05 Smakuj świat z Pascalem 11:40 Teraz albo nigdy! 3 (29) 12:40 Ostry dyżur (62) 13:40 Ukryta prawda (40) 14:40 Detektywi: Tajemnica Izy (942) 15:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (736) 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Czy wytatuowana dziewczyna to dobry materiał na żonę? 16:55 Ukryta prawda (41) 17:55 Julia (71) 18:25 Detektywi: Jak dawniej (943) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1588) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Inga (917) 21:30 Przepis na życie 3 (6) 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23:30 Superwizjer 00:05 Wszystkie wcielenia Tary 3 (5) 00:35 Wszystkie wcielenia Tary 3 (6) 01:05 Uwaga! 01:20 Arkana magii 02:40 Rozmowy w toku: Czy wytatuowana dziewczyna to dobry materiał na żonę? 03:35 Nic straconego 100px 05:10 Inspektor Gadżet (30) 05:30 Słoneczny patrol (67) 06:25 4music - magazyn muzyczny 07:35 Dziewczyny z fortuną 08:15 TV Market 08:35 Dirty Dancing - film muzyczny (USA,1987) 10:40 Orzeszek - film familijny (USA,2005) 12:25 4music - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Inspektor Gadżet (31) 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Morze miłości (25) 16:00 Słoneczny patrol (67) 17:00 Zakazane uczucie (17) 18:00 Zakazane uczucie (18) 19:00 Eva Luna (18) 20:00 Galileo EXTRA (54) - program popularnonaukowy 21:00 Szatan - thriller (USA,2002) 23:25 Operacja Delta Force 4 - film sensacyjny (Bułgaria,USA,1999) 01:25 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 02:25 Gość "Wydarzeń" 02:40 To był dzień 03:35 To był dzień na świecie 04:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny 04:50 Zakończenie programu 100px 06:00 Muzyczny budzik - program muzyczny 06:30 Telemarket 08:00 Taki jest świat - pod lupą - program rozrywkowy 09:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla. Przemiana - film familijny (Australia,2010) 11:00 Magiczny duet - komedia (USA,2005) 13:00 Historia Kopciuszka - film familijny (Niemcy,2010) 15:00 Gra o życie (26) 16:00 Strażnik pierścienia (1) 17:00 Łowcy skarbów 2 (4) 18:00 Zorro (1) 18:30 Junior TV: Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 3 (17) 19:00 Junior TV: Chip i Dale (29) 19:30 Junior TV: Timon i Pumba (38) 20:00 Podwodna tajemnica - film SF (Niemcy,2008) 22:00 Zabójczy warunek - thriller (USA,1999) 00:00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 01:00 Taki jest świat - pod lupą 2 (5) - program rozrywkowy 02:00 Zobacz to! 100px 04:45 W roli głównej: Joanna Chmielewska (1) 05:15 W roli głównej: Dorota Wellman (2) 05:45 Na Wspólnej (1289) 06:15 Druga strona medalu: Aleksander Gawronik (3) 06:45 Druga strona medalu: Otylia Jędrzejczak (4) 07:15 Magda M. (46) 08:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (50) 09:15 Kryminalni: Skok (16) 10:15 Dr House (14/24) 11:15 Mango 12:55 Zaklinaczka duchów (12/18) 13:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (51) 14:55 Teresa (26) 15:55 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (24-ost.) 16:55 Kryminalni: Błękitny pokój (17) 18:00 Zaklinaczka duchów (13/18) 19:00 Dr House (15/24) 20:00 Sensacyjny wtorek: Fałszywa ofiara - thriller (USA,1998) 22:25 Nie z tego świata (22-ost.) 23:20 Wieczór strachu: Gatunek 3 - horror SF (USA,2004) 01:40 Arkana magii 03:40 Pascal: po prostu gotuj (13) 04:10 Pascal: po prostu gotuj (14) 04:40 Zakończenie programu 100px 09:25 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (14) 10:10 Milionerzy - oryginalna wersja językowa (24) - teleturniej 11:10 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (10) 12:10 Paszport do świata mody - reality show 13:10 TV Market 13:50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 14:55 Idol - wersja amerykańska (45) - program rozrywkowy 15:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 17:05 Inspektor Gadżet (40) 17:35 M.A.S.K. (60) 18:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (11) 19:00 Idol - wersja amerykańska (46) - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Komisarz Rex 3 (13) 21:00 Włatcy móch 7: Chłopacy placu bronią (87) 21:30 Włatcy móch 7: Cód motoryzancji (88) 22:00 Big Brother 5 - reality show 23:00 Koszmary wojny - horror (USA,2006) 01:00 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show 01:30 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 02:00 Zakończenie programu 100px 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz półfinałowy fazy play-off 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz półfinałowy fazy play-off 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Europejska - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Europejska - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Kataru 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Kataru 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz półfinałowy fazy play-off 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz półfinałowy fazy play-off 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Cafe Futbol 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Cafe Futbol 20:30 Magazyn golfowy 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Piłka nożna: Liga ukraińska - mecz: Szachtar Donieck - Dynamo Kijów 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz półfinałowy fazy play-off: Asseco Resovia Rzeszów - ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle 01:15 Zakończenie programu 100px 06:00 World Lista Top 10 07:00 Hot plota 08:00 Paparazzi 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Poranny WF - program rozrywkowy 09:30 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Hity na czasie 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Hity na czasie 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 Hot plota 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Top 5 16:30 Hity Non Stop 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Weekend z Jankesem 18:00 Poranny WF - program rozrywkowy 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 Stylowe pogotowie ratunkowe 22:00 Hity na czasie 00:00 Polska noc 100px 06:00 Pogodny poranek 09:00 Blisko ludzi (1) 09:28 Blisko ludzi (2) 09:55 Uwaga! po Uwadze 10:50 Na poddaszu (26/65) - magazyn poradnikowy 11:20 Bez recepty (21/50) - magazyn medyczny 11:55 Psie Adopcje 2 (3/10) - serial dokumentalny 12:25 Jak się ubrać w kryzysie (5/12) - serial dokumentalny 12:55 Blisko ludzi (1) 13:25 Blisko ludzi (2) 13:55 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 2 (2/9) 14:25 T-Bus (7/14) 14:55 Uwaga! po Uwadze 15:50 Telepaci (2/11) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2011) 16:45 Blisko ludzi (1) 17:10 Pogoda 17:15 Express popołudniowy 17:30 Blisko ludzi (2) 18:00 Na poddaszu (27/65) - magazyn poradnikowy 18:35 Bez recepty (22/50) - magazyn medyczny 19:05 Psie Adopcje 2 (3/10) - serial dokumentalny 19:35 Jak się ubrać w kryzysie (5/12) - serial dokumentalny 20:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 21:00 Raz lepiej, raz gorzej (46) 22:15 Express wieczorny 22:25 Pogoda wieczór 22:35 T-Bus (8/14) 23:05 Przed północą 00:00 Życie w przepychu (15/20) - serial dokumentalny (Ukraina,2011) 01:00 Miłość na sprzedaż (5/10) - serial dokumentalny 01:30 W trasie 2 (1/13) 02:00 Blisko ludzi (1) 02:25 Blisko ludzi (2) 02:55 T-Bus (8/14) 03:25 Psie Adopcje 2 (3/10) - serial dokumentalny 03:55 Życie w przepychu (15/20) - serial dokumentalny (Ukraina,2011) 04:55 Zakończenie programu 100px 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Szalone lata 90. 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Slide Show 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Power Play 12:05 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Hit dnia 13:05 Hity wszech czasów 14:00 Hit dnia 14:05 Hity wszech czasów 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Hity wszech czasów 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Power Dance 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:52 Lista przebojów DPL 19:15 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Przebojowe historie 20:11 Nasza szkapa czyli gala disco polo w dyskotece (2-ost.) 20:56 Szalone lata 90. 21:56 Zakochane Polo TV 22:30 Pikantne Polo TV 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Hity wszech czasów 100px 08:05 Żółw (26) - film obyczajowy (Polska,1973) 08:50 Śnić we śnie - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,1979) 10:00 Antena dla prezentera - 10.04.2012 10:05 Recital na dwa głosy - Elżbieta Mielczarek i Marek Grechuta - koncert (Polska,1983) 10:50 'Niepewność', czyli spotkanie z Markiem Grechutą - program artystyczny (Polska,1978) 11:20 Spotkanie z pisarzem: Marian Brandys 12:05 Miks 13:05 Z kamerą po kraju: Skarby starej kopalni 13:20 Z kamerą po kraju: W cieniu Mysiej Wieży 13:45 Muzyka lekka, łatwa i przyjemna 14:40 Godzina z... Tadeuszem Makarczyńskim - talk show 15:45 3. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki Interwizji Sopot '79 - Dzień pierwszy 17:15 Kocie ślady - film kryminalny (Polska,1971) 18:50 Dokument społeczny: Katastrofa - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 20:00 Informacje kulturalne 20:25 Teatr Telewizji: Lorenzaccio - sztuka Alfreda de Musseta (Polska,1978) 22:45 Skazany na bluesa - film muzyczny (Polska,2005) 00:25 Informacje kulturalne 00:50 Panny z Wilka - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,Francja,1979) 02:55 Kino nocne: Kocie ślady - film kryminalny (Polska,1971) 04:25 Symfonie Mahlera pod batutą Leonarda Bernsteina - X Symfonia Fis-dur 05:00 Informacje kulturalne 05:15 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (5) 05:50 Zakończenie programu 100px 08:05 Kalendarium historyczne: Katyń 2011 - reportaż (Polska,2011) 09:00 Podziemny front: O życie wroga (4/7) 09:25 Historia i film: "Podziemny front" - dyskusja 09:30 Jacy jesteśmy, Polacy? (4) - cykl dokumentalny 10:00 Za kulisami PRL: Kłamstwo katyńskie (31) 10:35 Polska dobrze smakuje: Chceme le so zażec - tabaka w rogu 11:00 Dzika Polska: Łowca dzikich kadrów 11:35 Wszystko co nasze... - dokument fabularyzowany (Polska,2004) 12:45 Wielka gra - teleturniej 13:45 Prymas. Trzy lata z tysiąca - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,2000) 15:35 Smoleński lot - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 16:40 Zapomniany kraj - reportaż (Polska,2001) 17:15 Podziemny front: Nim nadejdzie świt (5/7) 17:40 Historia i film: "Podziemny front" - dyskusja 17:45 Jacy jesteśmy, Polacy? (5) - cykl dokumentalny 18:15 Ex libris 18:30 Sonda: Pragnienie - program popularnonaukowy 19:00 Wiadomości - 10.04.2010 19:35 Cafe Historia: Polskie obozy koncentracyjne (5) 20:00 Lawa - dramat historyczny (Polska,1989) 22:10 Flesz historii (72) 22:35 Dies luctus - dni żałoby, dni smutku - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 23:40 Wiadomości - 10.04.2010 00:10 Zakończenie programu 100px 06:25 Smoleński Lot 51'; film dokumentalny 07:25 Saga rodów - Ród Curie - Skłodowskiej cz. 2; magazyn 07:55 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 4 Alarm na jeziorze - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:15, 10:00; Pogoda: 9:05; Panorama: 9:55 10:40 Smaki polskie - Tort ziemniaczany; magazyn kulinarny 10:55 Zostać w chmurach; reportaż 11:10 Polonia 24 11:40 Galeria - odc. 40; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 556 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 Głęboka woda - odc. 3/13* "Kultowy nauczyciel" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 13:45 Szansa na Sukces - Piotr Rubik - wydanie świąteczne 14:45 Czarodziejski świat Łazienek 35'; film dokumentalny 15:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 406* Siedem czerwonych róż 16:05 Tele PRLe - (7) 17:00 Galeria - odc. 40; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:30 Teleexpress 17:45 EUROexpress; magazyn 17:55 Smoleński Lot - txt. str. 777 51'; film dokumentalny 18:55 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 556 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:45 Dobranocka - Podróże kapitana Klipera - Wyspa, odc. 5; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda 20:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 72 - Fatum - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:30 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 21:45 Biało - czerwoni; magazyn 22:00 Polonia 24 22:40 Na pierwszym planie - - wydanie specjalne; program publicystyczny 23:30 Sweet Noise; koncert 00:25 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Kabaret Elita 00:45 Galeria - odc. 40; serial obyczajowy TVP 01:15 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 4 Alarm na jeziorze; serial TVP 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Podróże kapitana Klipera - Wyspa, odc. 5; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:30 Pogoda 02:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 72 - Fatum; serial kryminalny TVP 03:35 Polonia 24 04:10 EUROexpress; magazyn 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 556; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:45 Na pierwszym planie - - wydanie specjalne; program publicystyczny 05:30 Sweet Noise; koncert 06:25 Zakończenie dnia